


Baby Steps

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nessian - Freeform, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, Soft Nesta Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta wants to take the next steps with Cassian, but he'll have to alleviate her fears first.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is hardly edited, I just felt like I needed a bit of soft Nessian, so here we are.
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments.

Nesta sighed, and wriggled, laughing when Cassian squeezed her tighter,

"No, stop moving, I'm asleep," he mumbled,

"No, you're not," she chuckled, snorting with laughter when he pulled his wings tighter around her, pinning her still,

"I was." She wriggled again, turning around so she could lay on his chest and look at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her, "it's not even light yet," he complained, "I don't wanna get up, it's my day off."

"Well, I have to get up," she gestured towards the bottle waiting on her nightstand, "I need to take that,"

"What if you didn't?" 

"What?"

"What if you didn't take it?" He repeated, gently rubbing her back, 

"I don't know, Cass, a baby? Now?"

"If you're ready," Nesta kept her eyes on Cassian, on the future in his eyes, the children they could have,

"I want that, I just, I don't know if I'll be any good," 

"What?" Cassian snorted, and sat up, pulling Nesta into his lap, "You're worried that you won't be a good mother?"

"Well, yeah, I was a pretty shitty sister, I don't know how to be a mother."

"You were a child then, and you're not alone now," he reminded her, "We've talked about this, you need to forgive yourself for your mistakes and look forward. That doesn't have to be children, though, we can take that step any time, whenever you're ready for it." Nesta just buried her face in his shoulder,

"I know. It's just, with a baby, if I fuck up, then that child won't have the life they should, I don't want to become my mother."

"You won't become your mother. The fact that you're worried about that means that you won't. You can only do your best. You have me, always, and our family, you're not going to be left alone with this." Nesta sighed, perhaps he was right, and she wanted children, she did, but she was so scared. She would be ready but not now.

"Soon. Just not yet. I just can't yet, maybe once I've had a chance to babysit Nyx a little bit, just so I have a bit of an idea what I'm doing."

"Okay," Cassian kissed her cheek, holding her close as she sighed and melted into him, letting his presence, his scent surrounding her, his touch, ground her, keep her from spiraling now. Eventually she negotiated her way out of his arms, and drained the bottle in one go, before Cassian dragged her back to bed, and kissed her again, and again, and again as he slowly had her unraveling beneath him.

*****

Nesta laughed as Nyx clung on to her, grasping her hair in his chubby fist, his wide eyes gazing up at her. Cassian couldn't help the grin that sprung to his face at the sight of her with the child. She was perfect, giggling along with her nephew as she played with him, and his little baby squeals of delight almost sent Cassian's heart into overload. He couldn't help but imagine Nesta not with Nyx, but with their own child, she'd be a brilliant mother, and Cauldron forbid anyone ever hurt their children, he chuckled at the thought of Nesta's protective maternal instincts. 

"She'll realize that she'll be a wonderful mother soon enough, you know." Cassian almost leaped out of his skin at Feyre's voice beside him,

"I know. I just want her to feel ready as well,"

"She'll get there, and then it won't be _my_ son she's playing with. It'll be yours, both of yours." Nesta turned and grinned at them, and Feyre laughed as Nyx crawled into Nesta's lap, demanding her undivided attention. Cassian almost laughed again as his mate gave in to the child, tickling him and chasing him around, his little wings flapping desperately as he crawled away from her. Nyx squealed joyfully when his aunt caught him again, and tickled him until he squirmed away from her.

When Nesta looked back across at him the future he had always wanted was shining in her eyes,

_Yes._

She almost-whispered across the bond,

_Let's do it. I'm ready._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. Lets have a baby._

This time Cassian couldn't stop himself from crossing the room, and sweeping her into his arms, leaving Nyx scowling as his playmate was stolen, he grabbed at Nesta's feet, and Cassian scooped him up, thanking the Mother that Feyre took the opportunity to come and get her son back. The moment Feyre disappeared around the corner, Cassian lifted Nesta's face, 

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I can do this, so long as you're here, I can do this." Cassian grinned, and kissed her, 

"Let's get started then," he whispered, chuckling at the blush spreading across Nesta's cheeks, pulling her out of a window, and chuckling as she threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest as he flew her home.


End file.
